pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cody Myne
Cody Myne is a character in HGSS: The Sinnoh Saga. He is a young boy who wishes to become a Pokémon Trainer and Breeder. Synopsis Cody appeared alongside another trainer with Dawn as well when the Oreburgh Gate caved in. He helped the girls escape due to his skills in nature, and then he wasn't seen again. Later, Cody appeared in the Oreburgh Gym, stating he was Roark's yojnger brother. He said to Ethan that Roark was soon going to get Cody his own Pokémon, but Ethan lashed back by saying that Cody needed to develop his own personal relationship with a Pokémon if he really wants to be successful at anything. At the end of the chapter, he tells his brother that he wants to get the Pokémon himself, rather than Roark getting it for him. He is interrupted by an explosion on the other side of Oreburgh. Cody helped Dawn and her Turtwig by retrieving the bag of 'fossils' from Khoury. However, he was fooled and it was a fake bag, and in turn, it wrapped him up in cords as a trap. Later, Ethan untied him. In a surprise, Cody's brother, Roark, had revived a Kabuto for him to capture on his own. He did so, and captured his first Pokémon. As Jim and Ethan were leaving Oreburgh, Cody questioned if he could accompany them, to which they replied in agreement. In the Double-Tag Tournament, Ethan let Cody borrow Starly, so he would have enough Pokémon to qualify. In his match, he used Starly and Kabuto against a Roselia and Combee. Roselia gave them trouble, but Starly's speed overcame them both and Cody moved on to the next round. In the next round, Cody battles Ethan with Starly and Kabuto. After a run of Absorbs and Aerial Aces, the speed of Starly and power of Kabuto fell short to a Pound and Focus Punch, defeating Cody and excluding him from the competition. However, he cheered Ethan on in the third round, despite him having beaten Cody. A little before Floaroma, Cody witnesses Ethan battle two girls. In Floaroma, he fights with Jim over the last mug of hot chocolate Nurse Joy was serving, with it ending up all over them. In Floaroma Town, Cody agrees to go to the Floaroma Meadow with everyone after Dawn arrives and joins the group. There, he helps, with Kabuto, to run off some Galactic Grunts. He then proceeds to catch a Burmy that attacked him from a tree the group slathered honey upon. Pokemon Kabuto '' '' After Cody learned that he needed to bond with a Pokémon when obtaining it, Roark understood that Cody wanted to capture one himself. Roark then revived a fossil and let Cody capture it himself, and Kabuto was the result of this. It seems to have a powerful Water Gun, Cut and Absorb. It also seems to high in Defense and agility, able to out move even the most agile of opponents, like Ethan's Aipom. Obtained in: Having a Gruff Mine Burmy '' '' Burmy is a rather newly captured Pokémon, so not much is known about it. Moveset as of In-Floaroma Patterns: #''Unknown''' Obtained in: In-Floaroma Patterns Borrowed Ethan's Starly For the Double-Tag Tournament, Ethan let Cody borrow his Starly for the tournament, as Cody had only one other Pokémon. Borrowed in: Troubles in Doubles, Part 1 Battle Successes Cody vs. Random Trainer: Win Cody vs. Ethan: Loss Trivia Cody's prototype name before his actual appearance was to be '''Cole Myne, '''but when the writer was thinking about this, he decided that he didn't want a played off name, so he went with Cody Myne instead, giving it a smoother feel. Cody is another example of someone who, at first, doesn't realize what having a Pokémon really means, until he meets Ethan. He shares this with Silver and Barry. Cody is the first character to have had a loan of a Pokémon from a main character, specifically Ethan. Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Pokemon Breeder Category:Fictional Characters